The Man Who Loves Her
by Eirii Akabara
Summary: OneShot. Erza x Jellal. She loves him and he loves her. No matter what happened in their past, those feelings never changed. They're each other's soul mate-each other's one true love. And yet they can't be anywhere else but apart. She was the very light itself, and he was but the darkness that can do nothing more than taint her. Romance. The Great Magic Games Arc.


Brown eyes opened slightly, the light from the nearby lamp illuminating the dark room. From the view of the open window, it was easy to tell it was roughly around midnight-the round moon was high up in the middle of the sky. It was a cloudless night. Stars lit up the atramentous heavens, the evening breeze setting a perfect atmosphere for a late-night walk. The scarlet-haired maiden pushed herself from her bed as she let her feet dangle at the side of soft mattress. Slowly, she slipped a pair of slippers on her feet, before making her way to the closed door of their guild's temporary female dorm-ignoring the sleeping figures of the small dragon slayer, the white-haired former model, the water mage, and the blonde celestial maiden. Since they are originally from the same guild, it was decided that Team Fairy Tail A and B were to be placed on the same hotel, separated only in a male and female quarters. A small smile drew itself on her thin lips. At least this way, its easier for them to look out after each other. Taking one final glance at her slumbering comrades, she made her way to the far-end side of the room. The second day of the Grand Magic Games had already ended, but she was yet find a perfect time to contemplate on their current situation.

_Sabertooth. Raven Tail and their repeated assaults. The mysterious Magic that appears during the Games every year. Jellal masquerading as Mystogan. _

_Jellal..._

Placing the palm of her hand flat against the cold, wooden door, Erza Scarlet pushed it open noiselessly, sneaking out of the room at the dead of the night. Her footsteps were silent. The material of her footwear made no sounds against the tiled floors of their fancy lounge. The hallway was dark-lit only by a few magic candles to illuminate the way. The red-head turned to the direction of the veranda. With the numerous, unexplained attacks from Raven Tail, Erza knew it wouldn't be a wise choice to stray far from her allies, even with her strength. The former dark guild led by Master Makarov's own son is, after all, a force to be reckoned with.

The light from the magic-lit lamps came to an end, but she no longer needed it. At the end of the hallways, the radiant light from the shining moon was already visible from where she stood. Slowly, she made her way to it, looking forward to the few moments of alone time to think things through.

Or so she thought.

As the darkness from the closed foyer came to an end, she was met face-to-face with the beauty of the star-lit skies. It was night, and yet everything looked so bright. The constellations were clearly visible-there were no clouds that hindered them from view. The scent of flowers filled the soft, evening breeze-truly one of the main reminders that she stood amidst the Flower Blooming Capital. The gentle blow of the wind left the flimsy nightgown swaying softly in air-the moonlight slightly seeping through the thin fabric, illuminating her feminine figure. But she didn't have too much to ponder on the scenery.

At the corner of her eye, stood a tall male dressed in a dark blue cloak that looked almost black under the dim light of the full moon. His arms and legs were covered in bandages and he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, as well as a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face, masking his identity. Five different staves were on his back, held by a dark green strap going across his main body. He was looking away into the city, as if not noticing her presence in the balcony with him.

Erza didn't need to see his face to know who he was. Her heart began thumping wildly in her chest, igniting chains of emotions she thought she had long settled. A flashback of their scene at the beach flashed in her mind, making her feel numerous feelings she doesn't even recognize. Mentally scolding herself, she forced her own mind to focus and throw away the needless thoughts. There are more important things at hand.

"Jellal..."

The masked man turned to face her-he didn't seem the least bit surprised to see her. His actions were smooth-there was no pretense of astonishment in his motions. Upon seeing her, his face softened. He lifted a bandaged hand to his face, pulling down the green mask that covered the lower part of his head. His dark blue bandana fell as he removed his mask-and he didn't bother trying to fix it. Jellal's short blue hair highlighted the reddish tattoo on his face that run across his right eye. His expression held a hint of slight amusement. A small smile was present on his lips as he visibly relaxed in her company, leaning gently against the stone railing of the building's patio.

"Erza."

The mention of her name seemed to have dragged her back to reality, from whatever place her mind was off to at the moment.

"What are you doing here, Jellal?"

There was an obvious hint of accusation in her tone of voice-as if she was suspicious that he was doing something wrong. However, she had but a straight face for an expression, keeping what goes on in her own mind, away from what he could see.

"I'm enjoying the night scenery. It's not often I get the chance to see it from such a privileged point of view."

His smile softened as he responded-trying to put her at ease as he sensed her astoundment. But the scarlet-haired female warrior didn't seem the least bit convinced-the look on her eyes was enough to tell him that. The former Wizard Saint sighed, straightening his expression. She wanted a real answer. And he owes her that much.

"I'm here to investigate the mysterious Magic I told you about before the tournament began, as I have told you in the arena. It doesn't seem to have appeared as of yet. I haven't sensed its presence at all. And neither did Ultear and Meredy."

"I told you I'd look into it. You didn't have masquerade as Mystogan. What will happen if the Council finds out you're here?"

"I didn't want to endanger you. Whatever the source of that magic is, it can't be safe. You have the tournament to worry about as well. I don't want to burden you with the responsibility of investigating this on you own. I wouldn't worry about the Council for now either. I'd simply cross that bridge if I ever get there."

"Its dangerous for you to be here."

"Same goes for you."

_Silence._

It wasn't a kind of silence to be considered awkward-but it was definitely a heavy, deafening silence. The kind that does nothing but add weight to the heavy thoughts that already sat on Erza's mind. The mix of different memories and emotions running through her head is becoming louder and louder in her mind. It wouldn't be long before she loses the remains of her self-control. There are more important matters at hand, but none of which screamed louder in her head than the matter of her unsettled emotions.

"Jellal I-..", he voice was cut short. _What was she trying to say?_ The seriousness of her expression was gone in an instant as she lifted both hands to cover her face. The last time they were alone together, they had already settled everything. Their resolve. _Their answer._ But how come seeing him-being near him like this-brings up a battle in her heart that she didn't even know existed? The deep sense of desperation she didn't realize she had been feeling all these time bubbled up inside of her, burning into her mind. She was feeling desperate.. But desperate for what?

The sudden change in his companion's expression was not something Jellal could overlook. It was only a few seconds ago that she was standing on her usual, majestic posture-that air of leadership, justice, and confidence surrounding her-and yet, at a blink of an eye, she was slouching weakly with her hands covering he face. _What just happened?_ Was she feeling ill? Worry was starting to make it's way to his consciousness, the look of concern painted on his face.

"Erza!"

He took hurried steps to where she stood, reaching out to her. But as soon as the tips of his fingers brushed against her hair-

_SLAP!_

Jellal's brown eyes opened wide in sudden surprise. It wasn't a hard hit, but he could feel the slight stinging pain at the back of his hand where her own hands had hit it. Looking at her face, she seemed to be just as surprised as he is at her own choice of actions. It wasn't like her, after all. To do something so thoughtlessly impulsive. With a sudden jerk of motion, she bowed her head-in a rather awkward manner-towards him, arms to her side, her face hidden by her long, red blood-red hair.

"Forgive me. I didn't know what came into me just now. I-.. I'm simply tired, I suppose."

If Jellal had been anyone else, she would have had no problems convincing him. But he wasn't just anyone. He was Jellal Fernandes. Master of Crime Sorciere. Former member of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council. Erza's childhood friend and-...

At the blink of an eye, she was in his arms, held tightly against his warm, well-built body. He knew-he knew all along. He knew Erza held feelings for him. He knew what being near her would do for the both of them-and that was why he wanted to stay away. Why he was willing to lie to keep his distance. He _loved_ her...No. He still _does_. But he doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone better than him. He's criminal after all. And not being able to be with the woman he loves the most isn't even enough punishment to pay for all the crimes he did. But holding her in his arms just this once... _It shouldn't be too much to ask, right?_

As his arms around her tightened, he could feel her wet tears soaking into the fabric of his clothes, all the way against his bare chest.

_Erza..._

He stood in silence with the coral-haired Fairy Tail mage held in his arms as he buried his face on her scarlet-colored locks. She smelled sweet-like the scent of roses. He could feel her own arms snaking around his waste, returning his tight embrace.

_Ah, if only time would hold still._

Jellal knew bliss like this wasn't meant to last forever, as hard it is to accept. And he could only enjoy it while it lasts. Reality for them has never been kind, and it was something they could never change, only get used to. The thought of them having to part again very soon made his heart ache._ Since when did he love her this much?_

"Erza...", he whispered against her hair, trying not to choke on his own voice. He could feel his body begin to shake. He's nervous. But there has never been a more perfect time to be honest. Its now or never.

"_...I love you._"

Even without looking at her, he could feel the mixture of her surprise and joy at his confession in the way she held herself to him. Perhaps you could say they have some sort of deep connection mere words could not explain. But he could tell. He needn't even explain his '_fiance_' situation to her from back when they met at the beach before the tournament. He knew she knew he was lying. She had always been able to tell. She was _his_ Erza, after all.

"I love you too..."

He could barely hear her whispering voice as she pressed her face against his chest, her hands clutching the thick cloth of dark cloak. He knew she loves him. But hearing it from her for the first time gave him a sort of happiness he couldn't explain. He could only cherish it.

They held each other in silence for what seemed to be a long time after that. No words were passed. Together, they just listened to the soft rustling of nearby trees as the evening breeze blew, letting the night air surround them with the sweet fragrance of blossoms. There was no need for words or further explanation. Both of them new this paradise was only for tonight. It was but a temporary bliss-a once in a lifetime escape from the clasp of reality.

They can never be together, and they both knew that. They had already given their answer long ago. She could only continue walking down the path of light, and he would always be only the shadow that would follow her and protect her for as long as he lives. She was the very light itself, and he was but the darkness that would only taint her. They should never even touch. Knowing each other's feelings for the other was more than enough to settle the wars they have inside their hearts. And Jellal knew that well.

They waited until they could almost see the sun begin to rise at the East before they said their parting goodbyes, releasing each other from their tight holds. The azure-haired mage placed his right hand against the female's pale cheek-his left hand holding her behind her waist. His brown eyes looked directly into her chocolate-colored ones, leaning closer and closer to her every second. Alas, their eyes closed as their lips touched in a gentle, parting kiss.

_A final, goodbye kiss._

__"Goodbye... Erza."

"Farewell... Jellal."

* * *

He watched her quietly as she made her way back to the dorm, keeping his eyes locked on her as she disappeared into the dark hallway back to her room. It was almost morning. Looking at the horizon, he could almost see the sun beginning to rise. He smiled to himself as he placed his mask back to it placing, adjusting his cloak perfectly the way Mystogan would have done it. He stood a little while longer, watching the stars begin to disappear as the night sky starts to fade, letting the new day emerge from a formerly dark heavens, before he himself made his way into the dimly lit corridors, back to his own sleeping quarters. The third day of the Great Magic Games will begin soon. This day marks a new day... And today, he will do all he can to support and help Fairy Tail win the tournament. He is, after all, Jellal Fernandes. Master of Crime Sorciere. Former member of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council. Erza's childhood friend and-...

_...-the man who loves her._


End file.
